


Jump Down

by BlackMaya



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-19
Updated: 2012-04-19
Packaged: 2018-05-12 18:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5676892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackMaya/pseuds/BlackMaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post SON. In ten second flat, he was so sure Annabeth would end up splat if he doesn't run.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jump Down

_Percy_

* * *

Percy could hear the people from Argo II ship shouting Annabeth's name. He removed his arms from Hazel's and Frank's shoulder and moved to the front. He saw her move up to the railings of the ship. She held the ropes that were holding the ship together as balance. From above, Percy felt like she saw Annabeth for the first time again. Or maybe the angel of his dreams descending down. (Which probably would be stupid to think that the gods would allow that.)

Tyson, his Cyclops brother walked up beside him and started to cheer Annabeth's name. Percy smiled at the innocence of his half-brother. Then he saw Tyson's face turning pale.

"What's wrong, Tyson?" He asked with his eyebrows furrowed.

Tyson pointed up and so Percy looked up.

His heart immediately dropped.

Percy saw the Romans positioning their spears at Annabeth, who was falling down the sky.

"Stand down!" He commanded the romans as panic rose from his chest. "That's my girlfriend!"

In ten seconds flat, he was so sure Annabeth would end up splat if he doesn't run. Adrenaline rushed to his veins and all his sanity went out as he ran head first to where Annabeth would fall.

* * *

_Piper_

_(Before Percy's)_

* * *

"Wait, what?" Leo looked at Annabeth with shock. She stood at the sides of the boat and jumped down.

"HEY!" Leo shouted in shock.

"I should catch her?" Jason asked, popping up beside Piper.

She chuckled and replied, "Nah,  _her_  boyfriend should be the one to catch her. From below."

Piper found it cute that Annabeth jumped down the ship just to let her be the first of the Greeks to talk to Percy.

But Percy probably mistook that as a different meaning.

Piper saw Percy, with a panic-striken face, run to Annabeth before she could hit the earth and die. They tumbled down the hill together.

Piper made a mistake of looking too much because now, she's falling. She prayed that the land she'll fall on would end up being soft. She prayed that she'd live. She prayed that maybe  _someone_  would save—

"You've got to be more careful," Jason sighed. He held her in his arms. She wrapped her arms around Jason and thanked him for saving her. They floated in the air for some time until Leo decided to interrupt them.

"Man! So much cooties!" Leo made puking sounds.

"Whatever!" Piper stuck her tongue out as she and Jason flew back up to the ship and stood beside Leo.

* * *

_Annabeth_

* * *

Height is not a problem for Annabeth. She's wise, being a daughter of Athena that is. But she felt the need to jump down the ship. Stupid or not. She didn't want Grover to be the first to talk to Percy.

She took in a large amount of air before finally looking at Percy, who lied below her.

He groaned as he slowly opened his eyes and she saw herself in his deep green eyes. Oh, she really missed him.

"Wise Girl, next time, be patient on—Hey!" He chuckled as she hugged him tight. "I missed you too, Wise Girl."

* * *

_Reyna_

* * *

Reyna's eyes widened at the sight of a brown haired girl and Jason— _her_ supposed-to-be Jason suspended in the air. Their arms wrapped around each other.

She wanted to kill the girl who took Jason away from her. She was so close to him eight months before he disappeared. And in those eight months, he already forgot her?

She didn't want to watch anymore. She wanted to run back to her room and be in the safety of her blankets.

…But being a praetor meant to watch it all until the end.

* * *

**.end.**

* * *


End file.
